


Untitled - Scene V - Domenica

by Roses_symphony



Series: The Untitled Series [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, sleepy baby Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Volevo scrivere qualcosa di fluff, qualcosa di dolce e lento e l'ispirazione è nata da uno degli inediti di Fabrizio : "Domenica"Poteva venir fuori meglio ma ci accontentiamo :D.





	Untitled - Scene V - Domenica

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere qualcosa di fluff, qualcosa di dolce e lento e l'ispirazione è nata da uno degli inediti di Fabrizio : "Domenica"  
> Poteva venir fuori meglio ma ci accontentiamo :D.

Qualcosa cambiava nello scorrere del tempo durante la domenica.  
Tutto sembrava andare a rallentatore, uno slow motion che colpiva ogni cosa e ogni persona. Anche il semplice rotolarsi nel letto, dopo essersi accorti che la sveglia segnava già le undici passate, o lo sgorgare del caffè mattutino preparato come un rito al quale, non importa dove si fosse o che ora fosse, non ci si poteva sottrarre, avveniva con movimenti più lenti del solito, quasi ovattati, protetti da quella bolla di serenità e pace che si percepiva solamente la domenica.

Così quella mattina arrivò calma e lenta anche per loro che, dopo mesi intensi, potevano godersi un po’ di pace prima di quella che sarebbe stata un’altra lunga estate piena di impegni. Si erano lasciati cullare dal tepore dell’aria di Maggio, i corpi che riposavano vicini, non troppo vicini da toccarsi ma abbastanza vicini da percepirne la presenza e il tepore dell’altro; erano rimasti in quella posizione, uno difronte all’altro, gli occhi ancora pesanti a causa del sonno che non sembrava volerli abbandonare completamente, le mani che si cercavano e si toccavano ogni tanto, mentre discutevano di tutto e di niente, un po’ persi ancora nei sogni e un po’ vigili di quella realtà che sembrava essa stessa un sogno; si parlavano con la voce roca e bassa e ridevano piano ad ogni battuta dell’altro.  
In quel mattino tutto sembrava perfetto, senza la necessità di doversi alzare e iniziare la corsa ai loro impegni, alle interviste, le prove, i concerti, gli show; avevano a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo e potevano spenderlo così, nella calma di un mattino ed Ermal aveva capito perché Fabrizio avesse scritto una canzone che descrivesse a pieno le sensazioni che un momento del genere poteva infondere.  
Avrebbero potuto confessarsi qualunque cosa in quel momento, avrebbero potuto parlare dei loro segreti e ricordi più intimi e tutto avrebbe avuto un sapore diverso, tutto sarebbe stato più leggero, le parole sarebbero rimaste racchiusi in sussurri tra le lenzuola, lasciando solo una traccia del loro passaggio e il lunedì mattina non ne sarebbe rimasto più niente.  
Avrebbero potuto alzarsi e decidere di passare la giornata a guardare la città muoversi piano davanti a loro, seduti lì sul piccolo balcone della loro finestra o avrebbero potuto alzarsi e passeggiare senza una meta precisa, lasciandosi trasportare dal flusso di quelle poche persone che avevano deciso di popolare le strade anziché restare nelle loro case in  quel giorno di riposo.  
Vagliavano le varie opzioni mentre Fabrizio teneva la mano sul fianco di Ermal carezzandolo piano e quest’ultimo, che sembrava preso dalla loro conversazione come se avesse un’importanza vitale, alla fine aveva ceduto al peso di quella serenità e si era riaddormentanto.

Fabrizio aveva sorriso quando, dopo alcuni minuti, non aveva ricevuto risposta alla sua domanda e aveva notato, nella penombra che ancor ali avvolgeva, che Ermal si era lasciato cullare dal sonno nuovamente;  aveva allora deciso che l’avrebbe lasciato dormire ancora per un po’ ma, per lui,i rumori della città fuori le finestre stavano diventato troppo forti da ignorare e decise di alzarsi dal letto; scostò le lenzuola lentamente e si mise a sedere stendendo le braccia verso l’alto per sgranchirsi e, in quel movimento,con la schiena che si fletteva, i tendini e i muscoli che trovano d si muovevano sotto lo strato di pelle ambrata, ricordava tanto un gatto che tendeva il corpo sinuoso dopo essersi svegliato dal miglior sonno della sua vita.

La mancanza di Fabrizio al suo fianco e il rumore dell’acqua della doccia che arrivava delicato alle sue orecchie attraverso la porta del bagno socchiusa, avevano svegliato nuovamente Ermal che , senza aprire gli occhi o essere fisicamente con lui, poteva chiaramente immaginare e vedere davanti a se Fabrizio sotto il getto d’acqua della doccia.  
Aveva chiara la visione di lui nell’ampia cabina doccia dell’albergo che li ospitava per quella notte, i vetri già appannati dall’acqua troppo calda che Fabrizio si ostinava ad usare nonostante facesse già caldo e lui che si lasciava travolgere da quella cascata di acqua che gli ricadeva sulle spalle e lasciava che gli rilassasse i muscoli mentre buttava la tasta all’indietro con gli occhi chiusi, godendo di quel momento di pace; lui che si lavava i capelli velocemente, senza troppa cura, prendendo il primo flacone di shampoo che trovava sottomano; lui che, con il suo essere sempre un po’ sbadato, usciva dalla doccia ancora bagnato, lasciando dietro di se una scia di goccioline sul pavimento freddo.

Sorrise ancora, rendendosi conto di quanto quell’uomo fosse entrato prepotentemente, ma con estrema dolcezza, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, tanto da fargli memorizzare ed imparare tutti i suoi gesti e le sue abitudini che, in maniera quasi automatica, si presentavano nella sua mente ogni qualvolta volesse.

Alla fine, nonostante la quiete di quel mattino fosse ancora tutto intorno a lui, decise che ormai troppo sveglio per continuare a crogiolarsi tra quelle lenzuola che, senza Fabrizio al suo fianco, erano diventate troppo fredde da sopportare e si alzò anche lui dal letto percorrendo a piedi scalzi la breve distanza che separava il letto dal bagno.  
Spinse leggermente la porta che era già quasi completamente aperta e trovò Fabrizio di fronte al lavandino, la pelle ancora bagnata, alcune gocce d'acqua che dai capelli ricadevano con una lentezza estenuante lungo il collo e le spalle; in vita un’asciugamano bianco avvolto malamente. Era intento a guardarsi allo specchio, voltandosi prima a destra e poi a sinistra, ispezionando attentamente il suo riflesso, come se stesse cercando qualcosa di particolare in quel viso che, nonostante avesse visto e rivisto allo specchio per 43 anni, sembrava cambiare sotto il peso degli anni senza che lui ne avesse il minimo controllo.  
Ermal, poggiato contro lo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate sul petto, avvolto in un pigiama azzurro di due taglie più grande che aveva sicuramente visto tempi migliori, aveva riso piano a quella scena “ _Trovato qualcosa di interessante? Qualche nuova ruga?”_ chiese prendendolo un po’ in giro e la sua voce, arrivata così all’improvviso, fece quasi sobbalzare il più grande che, fino a quel momento, non l’aveva notato.  
_“Non lo so, dimmelo tu…”_ rise anche lui e si fece più vicino, facendo toccare le loro fronti e Ermal ne approfittò per baciargli le labbra dolcemente.  
Fece finta di esaminare attentamente il suo viso per poi rispondere a quella domanda: “ _Mh no, niente di nuovo o sospetto. Tutto regolare. Solite Rughe al loro posto, capelli e barba bianca anche, sei il solito”_ concesse,dandogli un leggero schiaffo sul sedere mentre si faceva spazio nel bagno e andava a sedersi sul bordo della vasca che, fino a quel momento, nessuno dei due aveva usato.

Fabrizio lo osservava riflesso nello specchio mentre, dopo aver preso il suo rasoio, si prestava a sistemarsi la barba.  
_“Potevi risposare un altro po’ non è poi così tardi”_ aveva fatto notare incrociando i suoi occhi con quelli di Ermal attraverso lo specchio. Il più giovane, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo al suo stesso riflesso, prima di concentrarsi su Fabrizio, aveva iniziato a passarsi le dita tra i capelli;i ricci si erano sfatti durante la notte e, pettinandosi come poteva, cercava di dargli un senso spostandoli via dalla fronte e rivelando quel bel viso che troppe volte lasciava nascosto dietro quella massa di ricci.Fabrizio notò quanto Ermal sembrasse giovane in quel momento, con il viso risposato, anche se ancora assonnato, le occhiaie finalmente un po’ più chiare e il sorriso genuino che, ormai, aveva imparato a riconoscere come uno di quelli che riservava solo a lui.  
Ermal rispose scuotendo la testa senza parlare, sbadigliando apertamente senza sentire il bisogno di nascondere quel gesto dietro una mano e continuando invece a pettinarsi i capelli, usando ora la spazzola che aveva lasciato sul mobile del bagno la sera prima. _“In realtà sarei rimasto a letto ancora un po’, ma qualcuno ha autonomamente deciso che era ora di alzarsi_ ” aveva commentato alla fine, mettendo su un broncio adorabile mentre lasciava la sua seduta e raggiungeva Fabrizio davanti allo specchio abbracciandolo da dietro, come ormai amava spesso fare, e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla mentre continuavano a tenere gli occhi incollati l'uno all'altro attraverso lo specchio.  
Il riflesso che avevano di loro era quello di due uomini adulti-forse fin troppo- ma nonostante ciò, nonostante l'aspetto, nonostante la fisicità, nonostante l'età, era evidente quanta dolcezza e quanto affetto radiassero l'uno per l'altro. Sembrava paradossale poter trovare quel tipo di sentimento in due come loro ma la bellezza, la dolcezza e l'amore poteva essere nascosto ovunque, anche nel luogo più impensabile. Ed anche se trovassero difficile descrivere quello che erano, descrivere  la loro relazione e il sentimento che provavano l'uno per l'altro, non era difficile per niente percepirne la bellezza dall'esterno. 

Rimasero per un tempo quasi infinito abbracciati l'uno all'altro a guardarsi in quello specchio ancora appannato, con la luce artificiale del neon sul soffitto ad illuminare l'intera stanza, finché Ermal si voltò leggermente per baciare Fabrizio, le labbra a contatto con la pelle fresca e la barba appena sistemata.  
_“Perché non sei rimasto ancora un po’ con me?”_ aveva chiesto, ancora il broncio su a rendere quel viso un po' più infantile e ancora più dolce di quanto non lo fosse. Fabrizio si era voltato nell’abbraccio e aveva deciso di baciare via quell’espressione prendendo il volto del suo compagno tra le mani e carezzargli le guance velate dal leggero filo di barba che gli era cresciuta durante la notte _“..e non mi hai aspettato neanche per fare la doccia, che cazzo Fabbrì, almeno quello”_ aveva continuato Ermal fingendosi arrabbiato, dimostrando che i tentativi di calmarlo con quei baci non erano andati a buon fine.  
Fabrizio aveva riso di gusto a quella sua reazione _“Ti sei svegliato e hai deciso di regredire all’infanzia? Perchè stai a fa’ i capricci?”_ gli aveva chiesto scherzosamente mentre continuava a carezzargli il viso lentamente, le mani che salivano piano nei capelli, portandoglieli indietro e baciandogli la fronte con delicatezza. Ermal avrebbe voluto continuare a controbattere ma decise che non poteva rovinare oltre quel momento di estrema tranquillità con una delle sue battute, quindi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, beandosi del contatto leggero delle labbra e delle mani grandi di Fabrizio su di se, facendosi poi più vicino e lasciandosi crollare completamente contro di lui, la testa poggiata sulla spella mentre sbadigliava e lasciava che il fiato caldo solleticasse la pelle dell’altro.

Era difficile vedere Ermal così “indifeso”, Fabrizio era consapevole che, dall’esterno, quello in cerca di attenzioni, in cerca di contatto fisico e calore, era sempre apparso lui ma sapeva bene che, in realtà, Ermal poteva essere molto più affettuoso di quanto sembrasse. Ne erano la dimostrazione momenti come quelli, quando aveva il bisogno fisico di sentirlo vicino, quando si lasciava andare e ritornava ad essere un ragazzino perché forse, nonostante i suoi anni, non aveva mai trovato prima qualcuno che lo lasciasse essere se stesso, qualcuno per il quale non doveva apparire forte e responsabile, qualcuno che poteva prendere in mano le redini del gioco - qualunque esso fosse- al posto suo e lasciare che lui si godesse solo la parte divertente, qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui e gli infondesse un senso di protezione che, prima di allora, aveva trovato solo nella musica.  
Fabrizio a quelle conclusioni non c’era arrivato da solo, era stato Ermal stesso a confidarglielo tempo prima, e nonostante lui stesso non credeva di poter essere la persona adatta a dare certezze e protezione ad Ermal, aveva deciso che si sarebbe impegnato e che, anche se avesse potuto farlo con un semplice abbraccio o una parola, l’avrebbe fatto e gli avrebbe concesso qualunque cosa avesse voluto.

 _“Dai andiamo, ti riporto a letto”_ erano state le parole di Fabrizio quando si rese conto che Ermal era sul punto di riaddormentarsi su di lui ancora una volta.  
_“No, sto bene, mi faccio una doccia e poi andiamo a fare colazione ; lo sai che dormo mai”_ ma la frase non l’aveva finita perché aveva sbadigliato di nuovo suscitando un’altra risata in Fabrizio.  
_“È vero!”_ aveva insistito con le sue proteste _“è solo che il letto era comodo, io sono un pochino stanco e poi tutto sembra così ….calmo oggi, c’è una strana tranquillità intorno a noi”_ e mentre replicava Fabrizio lo teneva per mano e lo stava guidando nuovamente in camera da letto; le sue proteste finirono in fretta e, in un movimento veloce, Ermal riprese il suo posto al lato sinistro del letto, aspetto che Fabrizio occupasse il suo spazio e gli si accoccolò contro, il viso sul petto nudo, gli occhi socchiusi iniziando a canticchiare _“…facciamo sempre di domenica per amarci o solamente per dispetto”_ sorrise quando l’autore della canzone continuò a cantare con la sua voce bassa e graffiante ed entrambi pensarono che, di domeniche così, ne avrebbero dovute passare molte di più.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie come sempre per essere arrivati fino alla fine e grazie per il supporto!


End file.
